


Confession: Cú Chulainn, The Hero of Ulster

by ShiroT



Series: Husbando Confession Date Story Arc [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroT/pseuds/ShiroT
Summary: Hot Springs? Confessions? They go pretty well together.





	Confession: Cú Chulainn, The Hero of Ulster

**Author's Note:**

> Working on the other chapters as of now! I have not written for a long time so I'm gonna take this slow and easy. This story arc focuses on Cu and myself; currently working to get the remaining two other servants for the intro!

After long patrols in the singularities, fatigue often finds its way to anybody. Thankfully for Chaldea’s recent project in improving facilities for welfare, the hot spring was constructed in Chaldea itself. Rumor says that the heat in the springs are generated in using the volcanic lava from the nearby dormant volcanoes around Chaldea; at least that’s what Da Vinci assured everyone when she drafted the plan.

This place would be pack filled with servants soaking away their fatigue from their daily routines, at least during the peak hours when everyone is awake. Shiro drops by before calling it a day, this is usually the best time to soak alone since no one is ever here at this time of the night.

 _He should be coming in anytime now…_ is what Shiro thought.

Cu bumped into his master earlier on, and upon hearing the plan of soaking in the hot spring during this timing got him excited. Cu never had time to visit it ever since it was opened to everyone; though he did always wanted to come with his master. The thought of just Cu being with him alone in this hot spring did get Shiro excited and nervous as well, after all it was just about the perfect occasion. The sound of water pouring into the springs was soothing to the ears and calming to the soul, at least until…

“Oh! This place is nicely darn built!” Lancer’s loud voice roared through the changing room, “Oi Master, you in there?”

His voice is oddly calming too.

Stepping out of the changing room, Cu took a good look around the hot springs; scanning every single detail in awe. He eyes slowly drifted to his master, his master’s eyes shut relaxing in the waters. Cu called out to Shiro in excitement which he slowly opened one of his eyes; to only be greeted with embarrassment. Cu was completely naked from head to toe, having a towel hanging over one of his shoulder as he walked over to the section of the hot spring where Shiro is. For a moment, Shiro thought Cu looked incredibly sexy; walking in like that with no sense of modesty.

The cheeky blue haired servant quickly placed the towel around his neck with ends hanging around his shoulders before dipping into the hot spring. He quickly settled down right next to his master and gave his master a big smile before placing an arm over him as he always do.

“You know Lancer, you shouldn’t be walking in like that if there was anyone in here.”

“I know, I know.” Cu laughed as he playfully messed Shiro’s hair, “Come on, it’s not like we haven’t seen each other’s naked body before.”

Being roommates in Chaldea usually brings funny and cringe moments from time to time. Shiro remembered the times when Cu constantly walked into him during shower naked; and usually it ends up both of them taking showers together because Cu did not want to wait for his turn and he does not see anything wrong with showering together when they are already so close with each other.

“Man, this place is really good.” Cu turns to look into Shiro in the eye, “Master, let’s visit this place regularly. Just you and me.”

Shiro felt a sudden flush on his cheeks, stunned while looking into Cu’s sparkling ruby coloured eyes.

 _He can be really charming with his words sometimes._ Shiro let out a sigh and bro-fisted Cu’s muscular firm chest.

“Sure.” Shiro paused while looking at Cu before sinking down into the waters again, “If it is with my lover I won’t mind either.”

“Yeah that’s right!-“ Cu realised before going up close into his master’s face out of confusion, “Did you just say, with my lover?”

“Yeah I did.”

“W-who’s that?”

Shiro let out a big sigh, before looking up at the high ceiling of the hot spring where one can easily see the beautiful Milky Way. His heart picking up pace, and he could not bring himself to say another word as the nervousness kicked in. Cu gave his master a quick nudge because he was truly curious yet sad that his master had someone in mind.

“Shiro…? You okay there?” Cu started scratching his head in awkwardness, “its fine if you don’t wanna tell me.” Cu felt disappointed and looked away.

_Maybe I shouldn’t had asked that question, he likes someone…!_

Shiro from the corner of his eyes saw how Cu started sulking and started fidgeting in annoyance. He lifted his hand up and made a playful splash of water onto Cu’s moody demeanour.

“It is you, dumbass.” Shiro gave a light chuckle before looking away, “I-I love you.”

_Oh..._

Cu face palmed himself while letting out a big hearty laugh as all those emotions prior felt so random and useless now. His laughter after the confession was at least a comfort to Shiro’s ears; it did make his face even redder though.

“Oi, Master!” Shiro turned his head around, and soon came was a swift kiss on the lips from his beloved Lancer.

After a short yet long kiss that left both of them gasping for air, Shiro couldn’t stop looking at Cu for what just happened. Cu rubbed away the trail of saliva from his lips with his thumb while looking at the master, face red like a fresh apple that fallen from the tree.

“I love you too, Master.” Cu wrapped his arm around Shiro’s body and pulling his back onto him, making himself as a back rest for his master.

“I am sorry for doubting you in the first place, Shiro.” Cu rested his chin on top of Shiro’s shoulder while pressing his arms wrapping his master’s body tight towards him. “You’re the best Master I can ever ask for.”

_C-Cu! You don’t have a towel around your waist, y-your dick is against my-_

“Uh, L-lancer you-“Cu gave a quick kiss on the cheek, silencing him.

“Master, I know.” Cu gave a playful wink, before removing the towel around Shiro’s waist and tossing it aside. “I want you as it is. Let’s sleep in the water like this for a bit before heading back.”

Shiro groaned as he lay against Cu’s firm body while closing his eyes. The heat from the water and the warmth of Cu’s embrace was enjoyable. Cu constantly worked his hands around his master’s inner thighs which usually earns him a light elbow to the gut if he got too close to an inappropriate spot.

 _No other person made me feel like this. For him, I’d risk everything to protect him._ Cu tightened his grip around Shiro; the both of them falling into a light nap before returning to their room in each other’s embrace.


End file.
